Theory of Relativity
by Gazania
Summary: A hopefully fun, short fill-in-the-blanks for Nightcrawler. This is one idea I had for the missing piece between Edna's visit to the Q and Billy's dinner with Lee. All the usual disclaimers apply. Hope you enjoy! :)


"Edna! We don't see you up this way very often, is everything all right?" Billy had just climbed the stairs and opened the door to the hall leading to the Q Bureau when he bumped into Edna D'Angelo, his chief of payroll and pensions. Billy had known Edna for years and was genuinely glad to see her, but he could count the number of times he'd seen her above ground on one hand. She was normally insistent that people come to her office, so something unusual must have happened to bring her this way.

"Better than! It's not every day that the Agency's most elusive paper work delinquent shows up on your doorstep asking for pension information. Imagine my shock when _Stetson_ himself strolls in my office, easy as you please, as if he hadn't spent years ducking my best efforts to _strongly_ encourage him to complete his paperwork, asking about his pension of all things. When lightning strikes, one must seize the moment!" A sense of triumph was written all over her face.

"Well, will wonders never cease!" Billy enthused. "And you figured you should follow up before the spell wears off?"

"Precisely!" she continued. "Furthermore, he was asking to not only see his pension and early retirement, but requested I run a scenario that includes _two_ salaries and _two_ dependents. The plot thickens! If you ask me, maybe Mrs. King is rubbing off on him, getting him thinking about family. As I told her, 'When a confirmed bachelor starts asking about his pension, bring on the rice!'"

Billy was astonished and amused. It wasn't every day that news about his agents was surprising to _him_. He wasn't sure Mrs. D'Angelo was completely on target, but the possibility was infinitely intriguing and as he well knew, Mrs. King had definitely rubbed off on Scarecrow. "You spoke to Mrs. King? Did she have anything to offer?"

Edna continued, "Stetson was out, but King was there. I was just making friendly conversation and letting her know what I had done in case Stetson had any questions. Wouldn't you know, though, she looked as taken aback as you when I mentioned it. You may not believe me, but listen, I've been in the business for 30 years and I've never been wrong when it comes to situations such as these. There's also the matter of Stetson's behavior when he came in and saw me in the Q."

Billy's eyes widened and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Scarecrow came in while you were talking to Amanda about this?"

"He did. I was just dropping off the packet and leaving him a note to let him know I was sorry I missed him. Come to think of it, he seemed downright anxious and uncomfortable to see me there and tried to usher me out. Another tell-tale sign in my book, as grooms in waiting are always nervous in my experience. The way I've got it figured, he must be marrying someone in the business. It all adds up. First, he's being very secretive with regards to who this potential . Second, his intended bride apparently has a government job as well, as he asked me to figure his totals for a two income pension with both salaries on a government pay scale. Third, he also didn't seem to want to discuss anything further with Mrs. King in the room, so I figure it must be someone above her clearance that he must not have permission to talk about just yet." She hadn't worked around Intelligence agents for decades without picking up a few skills of her own. Impressed with her own inductive reasoning, she waited for confirmation from the chief as she concluded her case.

Billy was still reeling from the revelations. "I suppose that _does_ follow certain logic. I don't think Leland could have done much better!" With that thought, he lowered his voice conspiratorially and added "We'd probably better keep this between ourselves for now, you know, for security's sake, but do let me know if you have any other insights. This has been fascinating!"

Edna was proud to have her suspicions validated. She'd always known she could have been an agent had her superior service skills not been needed so desperately elsewhere. As she turned to leave, she left Billy with one parting thought. "Of course, I figure if Scarecrow does settle down, it won't be secret for long, even in an agency full of spies. For people whose profession depends on knowing how to keep their mouths shut, they sure can spread the word when the occasion presents, and this will most definitely be that occasion!"

Billy couldn't help but laugh and agree as his mind began to contemplate the potential ramifications. The Scarecrow getting married would be the event of the year, one that could potentially lead to a significant slowdown in his staff's productivity as it made its way through the grapevine. Maybe it was time to talk with Lee and make him aware of some of the SDBIR job solicitations that came his way. Promotions were frozen at the agency, and though he would hate like hell to lose him, Lee, at long last, had found a family. After all of his service, sacrifice and devotion to the Agency as well as Billy himself, he owed it to him to give him the choice for a safer job with more pay. He owed it to Amanda and her two dependents for a chance at security and stability in gratitude for her friendship and for the restorative grace and love she had brought to one of his most enigmatic agents and friend. He also owed it to himself to try and come up a scenario that would enable them as to remain partners if they chose to stay when they decided their personal relationship was no longer above his clearance. As he headed toward his office, he wryly admonished himself to remember to chat with people in passing more often. A great deal could be learned from his cast of supporting spies…


End file.
